


hope it gives you hell

by bunnysoup



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets, Enemies With Benefits, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, that’s a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysoup/pseuds/bunnysoup
Summary: “Helloooooo? You there, King?” David opened his eyes to see Frank waving a hand in front of his face. His mask was off. “You ready for this or what?”David glared at him. If he’s learned anything from his days roughing it back in Britain, it was that if he was going down, he wasn’t going to be making it easy. David cracked his knuckles and narrowed his eyes. Frank frowned at that, reaching for his knife. His nose throbbed, remembering the first time David had punched him.Then David turned on his heel and took off.alternatively: david loses a bet and has to take it up the ass
Relationships: David King/Frank Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	hope it gives you hell

**Author's Note:**

> always good to write some good old-fashioned hatefucking :) not really much else to say aside from that and that frank is a little asshole. title is from “Gives You Hell” by The All-American Rejects. enjoy!

David already knew that the match wasn’t tilted in their favor.

Angrily, he took Claudette’s palm and placed the key inside of it. Her brow furrowed in confusion and then realization, hand shooting out to grab his wrist before he could leave her.

“David,” she said, voice shaking. She was still injured. “don’t. I won’t leave you and Dwight.”

“I’ll be fine,” he replied curtly. “Go search for the hatch. I’ll get him off that hook and have him right as rain.”

“But—”

“Go on, then.”

Claudette seemed like she wanted to protest but didn’t commit to that train of thought. She turned with a heavy reluctance and ran in the opposite direction. Now with Claudette on the way to find the hatch, David ran to where Dwight was hooked. Once she got that hatch opened, there would be an escape ready for the taking for him and Dwight both. If they couldn’t make it there before the Legion did, then that would just start the endgame collapse, meaning they wouldn’t need to finish the three generators that still needed work. They could get the gates opened in that time. Surely.

It was the second that Dwight’s suspended body came into view that he heard her bloodcurdling scream. “ _ Fuck, _ ” he cursed under his breath, breaking into a run to retrieve Dwight.

Things became worse when he heard more screams from her. He felt the pulse signalling her death spread through his body after lowering Dwight back to the ground. David’s eyes widened, quickly piecing together what must have happened— the offering the Legion had brought… it was kept a secret. He didn’t think too hard about it earlier but when Claudette hadn’t even reached her last hook? That could only mean one thing.

“A mori…” Dwight gulped. “His offering— we couldn’t see it. It’s a mori.”

David clenched his fists. Looks like Frank had decided against playing fair. He turned back to Dwight. “Hide. We need to split up.”

Dwight nodded in agreement and the two parted ways. It was while crouching through the chalet that David heard him let out a scream. He swore, blood surging in his ears as his shoes pounded against creaking wooden boards. He dropped to the snow outside in time for the pulse of death to hit him.

He knew right then that things were over. He had lost. David, though, was never one to give up, and after he pulled himself back together, he took off in a run to where he had seen Claudette go. 

His eyes widened when he heard the faint hum of the hatch. Newly rejuvenated, David ran faster, hatch getting louder, louder, until it was humming right behind the wall… 

David turned the corner to see Frank already sitting on top of it. 

“Aww, did you forget about our little bet already, King?” he mocked. David saw the arm of Claudette’s corpse laying behind him. Sensing his gaze on her, he continued. “I found her, you know. She was just  _ inches _ away from it, ready to open it and everything. But,” He sighed dramatically. “she didn’t want to leave you. Died because of it.”

David said nothing. Only glared in silence.

“I saw you with the key before the match started, you know.” Frank sneered. “If you don’t plan on playing fair, then I don’t see why I should, either. I’m sure things would have gone real different if you just grew a pair and played as normal. Then  _ this _ ,” He gestured to Claudette’s body. “would never have happened.”

“Fuck you.” David spat. Frank tugged his mask up. He was smiling.

“Well, am I getting my reward, big guy?” he asked. “You know, I’m usually fine with waiting ‘til we get back to the forest, but I’m feeling a little antsy right now. How about I just have you here instead? Just to drive the point home.”

David closed his eyes, remembering what started this.

They were in Ormond like they were now, only they weren’t inside a trial. The two men shared an on-again off-again sort of relationship— enemies, yes, but that wasn’t something that stopped them from hooking up. He had just gotten done with a particularly fulfilling fuck when Frank proposed the idea.

“Ugh, I’m still sore.” he winced, rubbing his backside. He squinted at David. “Can’t you be a little gentler? Feels like I’m fucking a gorilla.”

“Can’t handle it?” David casually snipped back, shirtless and relaxed as he reclined back into Frank’s mattress. “Guess you aren’t as tough as you like to act, mate. You’re the same when it’s my turn, anyway.”

Frank scowled. “Whatever. Look, I’ve had this idea for a bet and know you’d be interested. Wanna hear it?”

“I’m listening.”

“How about next time we get into a trial together, we have a little competition? You and two other survivors live, then it’s my turn to bottom. If I kill everyone else and you’re still around, then it’s yours. Otherwise, it’s whatever goes.”

David thought of it for a moment. “Alright then. It’s a bet.”

Frank grinned. “Figures.”

“Helloooooo? You there, King?” David opened his eyes to see Frank waving a hand in front of his face. His mask was off. “You ready for this or what?”

David glared at him. If he’s learned anything from his days roughing it back in Britain, it was that if he was going down, he wasn’t going to be making it easy. David cracked his knuckles and narrowed his eyes. Frank frowned at that, reaching for his knife. His nose throbbed, remembering the first time David had punched him.

Then David turned on his heel and took off.

It was not even two minutes later that Frank yanked him off of a locker.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” he screamed, trying his  _ damndest _ to kick him in the face. Frank laughed before dropping him to the ground.

“What was even your plan?” he taunted as he grabbed David by the scruff of his hair and pulled him up. “What, were you gonna try running me around and looping back to the hatch or some shit? We both know you fucking suck at chases, ‘Dead Hard’ and all. Don’t kid yourself.”

“Fuck you!” David roared. His scalp was  _ killing _ him. Frank laughed again, grip moving from his hair to the collar of his jacket. He dragged him along before he pressed himself up against the outer wall of the chalet, unzipped his pants, and unceremoniously shoved his cock in front of David’s face.

“A match is a match,” Frank grinned down at him. “I won fair and square. Now  _ you _ gotta fulfill your end of the bargain.” His jaw set, eyes flashing. “Or are we gonna have another problem?”

“... _ Fine. _ ” David spat out. The fight was draining out of him now, any adrenaline he had before seeping away. His cheeks burned as he grabbed Frank by the waist, feeling the way his eyes bore down into him. The situation was humiliating, both a reminder and a punishment for all the mistakes he had made this round. In spite of it all, he could feel himself hardening against denim, straining to be let out. His knees were starting to get cold, wet with snow.

With a large amount of hesitance, he took Frank’s erection in his hand. He considered it for a few moments before doing anything, observing the way it twitched at his touch, standing at full attention. He was of average size and girth, though he did seem to be on the longer side. Frank jerked his hips forward, but David could tell it was less from excitement and more from impatience. He made a point to roll his eyes before he opened his mouth and closed it around the head.

Immediately, Frank relaxed from his rigid stance, broad shoulders sinking as he leaned back with a sigh. David swirled his tongue around the tip a few times, prodded at his slit. He heard a huff and felt Frank’s grip on the back of his head tighten, urging him to move further. To retaliate, he opted for an entirely unhurried approach, inching down his length at the speed of a snail’s.

Frank was having none of it, made very evident from the way he reared his hips back and pitched them completely forward. As David’s nose was buried into a thatch of hair, he silently thanked whatever it was that had magically done away with his gag reflex.

He breathed heavy and hard out of his nose as Frank pistoned in and out of his mouth, drool gathering and dribbling out at the corners of his lips. Frank grunted as he slammed at a frenzied speed, the slick noises of his length sliding back and forth echoing into biting winter air. David’s hands twitched from where they hung at Frank’s thighs, itching for something to do. He fumbled with his zipper, making quick work of his jeans and shoving down his boxers. With that out of the way, he took his dick in his fist, pumping rapidly while he allowed his throat to be used, watering eyes gazing up at Frank’s wild ones.

The moment simultaneously held on for far too long and ended far too soon when Frank popped him off, pulling out completely.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he hissed. “Do you have any lube?”

David would have mocked him if he wasn’t clearly as much of a mess as he was. Breathing still ragged, he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small tub of retardant jelly. Without a word, he tossed it over to Frank who caught it in one hand and immediately unscrewed the cap, swiping a generous amount onto his fingers. After he greased himself up, he reached back into the vial and took some more before turning his focus back onto David.

“Your pants. Take them off.”

This time he couldn’t help himself. “Desperate, aren’t you?” he jeered. David’s voice rasped, still recovering from the abuse he had just taken.

“Don’t try bitching at me when I  _ know _ you want this shit,” Frank snarled, grabbing him by the collar and turning around to push him against the wall. His voice caught in a way at the end that David could tell he almost added a ‘too’ there. “Now you mind your damn manners or I’ll forget being merciful all together.”

Deciding he really didn’t want to be fucked dry, David pulled off his shoes and kicked away jeans and boxers. With his free hand, Frank tore them away as his other hand fidgeted near his exposed length. He wasted no time in shoving David against the wall again, testing his entrance with his middle finger. David inhaled sharply. It was ice cold.

“Calling me desperate…” he growled, nostrils flaring. “I saw you jacking yourself off, asshole. I’ll have you begging like a whore real soon, just you wait.”

David barked out a laugh. “Guess that hit you where it hurt, didn’t it, pal?” Frank’s finger went from circling around him to two joints deep. The rough calluses made his stomach flip.

“Shut the fuck up.”

David closed his eyes as it dragged back and forth, the other man’s breathing hard against his exposed neck. Frigid air gnawed at their cheeks and skin, the digit slick and just as cold as it squirmed around inside of him. A second one joined in its efforts soon enough, stretching and scissoring, rubbing against walls with insistence. David wasn’t able to stifle the moan he gave when they brushed up against his prostate, jolts of pleasure sparking within him and rushing straight to his dick. He could hear the way Frank’s lips parted in a grin.

“There it is.”

Instantly, his pace quickened, brutal and rushed. At some point, two fingers became three, but David was too blissed out by the burning sensation and relentless onslaught to have noticed. He gasped when Frank abruptly yanked out his hand. David could feel teeth sink into his neck, leaving spots to be chilled by the air once Frank pulled away. He pressed a harsh kiss into one of the marks and smiled deviously.

“Enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” he smirked. David frowned.

“Just get on with it.”

“Yes ma’am.”

His dick was fucking freezing when it pressed into him. David sucked in a breath as Frank finally took his time with something, slowly inching his way inside as walls swallowed him up in their warmth. His arms absent-mindedly weaved around him in an equally uncharacteristic hug, one holding up the small of his back and the other behind his neck. David settled into the embrace, allowing himself to just melt into him. He stopped trying to hold back the whimpers.

“Jesus  _ fuck, _ what a relief,” Frank finally huffed, their stubble rubbing together as he dropped his head in the crook next to David’s shoulder. “Christ, you’re so  _ tight. _ ”

“Way to ruin a moment.” David griped, exasperated. “Now fuck me already so we can be done with this.”

Frank pulled away from him, brows raised in fake surprise. “What’s  _ this? _ ” he gasped. “Is David fucking  _ King _ asking me to  _ fuck him? _ Well, isn’t that new!”

David resisted the unspeakable urge to start screaming like a wounded animal. Frank smiled at his surely-reddened face and leaned back into him. “Beg and I’ll keep going,” he murmured against him.

On one hand, David has had it up to  _ here _ and was just about ready to punch him in the throat. On the other, he had a cock up his ass and a terrible craving for more of it. It was an easy decision.

Frank dodged the fist that came his way and caught the one that came soon after. “Damn! Feisty!” he cackled, squeezing David’s knuckles in a bandaged palm. “But you keep this up and I’m gonna make sure you aren’t getting off at  _ all _ tonight.”

David sat in stubborn silence while Frank began whistling, pulling out his knife and fiddling with it’s blade. David crossed his arms and sulked, still not even half-full. When he tried to subtly grind down against him instead, Frank inched away.

“Ah, ah, ah!” he sang with a shit-eating grin, giving him a bop on the nose. “I’m in control here, King. You just say the magic words and I’ll be  _ allllll _ yours.”

Sweat dripped down David’s forehead, but he wasn’t having it. No, he wasn’t going to have it at all. Didn’t even matter how good Frank’s dick felt, stretching him open, or how his skin burned where he touched him, even with flecks of snow drifting onto it, aching for more. David was a man on iron will. No, wait. That was Jake. But still! David knew what he was about, and he was about not taking any shit.

“Just fuck me,” he pleaded brokenly five seconds later. Frank’s teeth gleamed at him like a shark’s.

“Something missing there…” he hummed, nonchalant. David gritted his teeth.

“ _ Please. _ ”

“Hmmm, sorry. Don’t think I heard you the first time around, you wanna repeat that for me?”

“Oh for—  _ please, _ just fuck me!” he snapped.

“Wish granted.”

In an instant, Frank slammed all the way inside, hips snapping flush against David’s. David choked on a scream, eyes almost rolling back into his head as he set an unforgiving pace. He was full, then he was empty, then he was full again, then empty, until he couldn’t even keep track of either. It was only ecstasy and delicious pain as skin slapped against skin, Frank fucking in and out of him over and over. He could feel a thumb pry open his lips and shove its way into his mouth, smearing spit. He opened his eyes to see Frank drinking him in with a hungry gaze.

“God, you look  _ good _ like this,” Frank breathed, admiring him through the haze. “You’re way hotter when you’re just whining all over my dick.”

David sobbed from pleasure, too delirious to think of a retort. Frank tightened his grip on his waist and pounded even harder. He closed in on him, got his thumb out his mouth and grabbed his chin, pulled his lips up to meet his. David sloppily returned the kiss, licking into Frank’s mouth as their tongues danced together.

Now if you told David a few years back that he would be getting nailed into the snow by a thick-headed Canadian numbskull and moaning like a bitch the whole way, he would have laughed in your face and punched you. Alas, all heroes must eventually face their own tragedies because that was  _ precisely _ what was happening now.

Frank angled his hips to strike his prostate and David cried out in response. Case in point.

It was seconds later that he felt himself throbbing for release. All too soon, his orgasm hit him like a truck, streaks of white splattering onto Frank’s hoodie and dribbling to soak back into his shirt. His legs quivered when Frank kept thrusting, muscles twitching, toes curling. He trembled uncontrollably as he tried to keep himself propped up on his elbows, breathing hard and face flushed crimson.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Frank hissed, shaking at the way David’s walls constricted and convulsed around him. He dragged his palm against the other man’s forehead, wiping away the layer of sweat that had formed as he blinked away overstimulated tears and whined up at him. “God, you’re so goreg… you’re  _ tight. _ You’re so fucking tight. Just…” Frank squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing David’s face in both hands and kissing him again. He swallowed David’s gasp when he suddenly stopped short, grinded up into him roughly once, twice, then shuddered as he let loose a torrent of seed inside with a final groan.

Both men were still panting when Frank pulled out and took a seat against the wall next to him. David grimaced as semen spilled out alongside him, pooling around his ass. He glared at Frank who shrugged and shot a doped-out smile his way. “Should’ve won. Wouldn’t have had to pull out if you did.”

“Because it’d be me fucking you instead, you prick.” he scowled, but he was all too tired to put any real venom into it. His shoulders drooped as he sunk back against Frank, instinctively cuddling into him. Unsure of what to make of this, Frank stiffly wrapped his arms around the other man. The two sat there to recover in silence when Frank eventually spoke up again.

“Listen, this is real cute and all but I’m freezing my ass off out here and I know for a fact you are too. I’m pretty sure the others are wondering where we are as well.”

With a begrudging grunt, David peeled himself off of him and went to go and hunt for his clothes. He made a face at the stain on his shirt before wiping off what he could with a towel Frank offered him. His ass was still tender when he pulled his pants back on.

“That wasn’t too bad, now, was it?” Frank’s voice called to him. He turned only to get a good eyeful of that stupid grin of his.

“Keep acting like you’ve got a thumb up your arse and I’ll make careful sure you can’t walk when my turn comes.” Frank laughed at that.

“ _ If _ it comes.” he mocked. David rolled his eyes and began limping his way back to the hatch. Frank must have taken at least a  _ little _ pity on him because he slunk up next to him soon after, snaking an arm around his waist. “Won’t even give me a kiss goodbye?"

David stared daggers at his pout. When the two came to a stop in front of the hatch, though, David gazed into the void for a few moments before he turned back to Frank.

“What are you waiting f—“

He was cut off by a kiss. Flabbergasted, he could only stare in shock as David flipped him off with a smug little smirk before hopping into the hatch. Frank reached up and touched his lips as the Entity’s fog enveloped him.

It seemed that David had the last laugh after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was good, if you have any requests, prompts, or pairings then feel free to drop them in the comments.


End file.
